Eternal (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Steve and Catherine select their wedding rings.
**Notes:** Thanks, as always, to Mari and Sammy for the love and laughter. And for unleashing Tiggerilna with your feedback ;-)

Readers and REAL McRollers – Your enthusiasm and support is PHENOMENAL. I'm amazed with each and every story. Thank you for coming with us on this ever-growing adventure!

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Eternal (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

Danny opened the door to Steve's office, phone in hand. "Never fear, your best man has the answer."

Steve looked up from the files on his desk and quirked an eyebrow. "What was the question?"

"You and Cath are looking for wedding rings after work today, right?"

"Yeah?" Steve agreed, drawing the word out into a question.

"Well, look no further." He proudly handed Steve the phone, his lips twitching with barely restrained glee.

"What is this?"

"Your wedding ring."

"My . . . what?"

Danny rocked back on his heels and folded his arms. He nodded toward the phone, smirking. "If that's not you, I don't know what is."

Steve scrolled down the screen full of images for a few seconds, his eyebrow lifting in interest. "You know, you brought this in as a joke, but some of these are actually not that bad."

"Are you kidding me?" Danny asked incredulously, throwing his arms up in disbelief. "You can't possibly . . . you're gonna get a camouflage ring?"

"I didn't say I was getting a camouflage ring," Steve said as the office door opened. "I said some of them are not that bad."

"What's not that bad?" Catherine asked as she stepped inside, folder in hand.

"Danny's doing a little online shopping while he should be working," Steve said, holding out the phone to her.

She set the folder down on his desk and took the phone.

"Huh," she said, scrolling through the images. She tilted her head thoughtfully. "Some of these are not that bad."

"Wh–" Danny spluttered, looking between them. "I don't believe this. You two are–"

Catherine grinned at Steve. "Getting some ideas for later?" she asked him while handing Danny his phone back.

"Maybe I am," he teased.

"You know, actually, it would be good if you had some ideas before we went into tonight. Otherwise we could be there a while and I know how much you _love_ to shop."

"I don't mind so much when it's something important," Steve said sincerely, holding her gaze.

She smiled softly.

Danny held his phone out again. "There you go: ideas. You're going to Tiffany's right?" he asked. "What did I say? Best man coming through for you."

Steve took the phone, looking at a new screen full of potential wedding bands. Catherine came to stand behind him with Danny on the other side to look over his shoulders.

Steve's brow creased, his lip curling. "Does that one actually say 'Tiffany & Co.'?"

"That's gotta be just a copyright on the image," Danny said. "Seriously. Who would get their wedding band engraved with that on the outside?"

"Not a copyright mark, see?" Catherine said and pointed. "There are plain bands without it." She cringed. "Oh, and there's more than one with 'Tiffany & Co.' "

"That would only be okay if you were actually marrying someone named Tiffany," Danny said derisively.

Steve snorted.

He continued scrolling through the rings. "I'll take whatever's easiest. As long as the metal is tough."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Of course. And what, exactly, do you think is gonna happen to this ring?"

"It's good to be prepared," Steve said matter-of-factly. "You never know."

"Well, you could always tattoo your ring instead," Danny said and smirked. "So you don't lose it."

Steve made a face. "I'm not gonna lose it."

Danny patted his shoulder. "I'm just saying, this is unfamiliar territory for you, babe."

"The ring, maybe, not the feelings."

Catherine smiled, touched. "You don't have to wear one, you know."

"Yes, I do. I want to," he emphasized. Smiling softly at her, he added, "Something simple. And lasting."

She held his gaze with a fond expression, thinking of their conversation about the invitations.

Danny smiled happily at his two friends. "One might even say . . . eternal."

Steve and Catherine's eyes stayed locked for a moment before smiling at Danny.

His expression morphed into a grin. "And just think, if you'd gone with my man-gagement ring idea, you could have been wearing a ring all this time."

* * *

Gary, the manager at the store who had helped them at Christmas, greeted them warmly that evening. "Commander, Lieutenant, I'm glad you could both come in tonight."

Steve nodded and smiled, his fingers linked with Catherine's. "We learned our lesson with the engagement ring. We do this together."

"As I imagine you do most things," Gary said with a knowing smile. "If you'd like to step over here, I've pulled a few styles I think each of you might like." He motioned them over to a counter and stepped behind it, pulling out a velvet tray with several wedding bands laid out. "Lieutenant, shall we start with you?"

Catherine smiled. "Sure."

Gary looked at them pointedly and hid a grin. "Commander, she will need her hand for this."

Steve glanced down at their still joined hands and chuckled. "Right." He squeezed her fingers and released her hand.

She flashed him an amused smile before turning her attention to Gary.

"Now, I have several styles here that I think will look lovely with your engagement ring. You were planning to continue wearing them together, right?"

Catherine nodded. "Yes."

"I thought as much, so I selected platinum for you. Here are two shared-setting bands, one with a full circle of round diamonds, and the other with a full circle of round diamonds and sapphires, like your ring."

Catherine looked skeptical. "I know diamonds are a girl's best friend, but I think that's a little too 'friendly' for me."

"Try 'em anyway," Steve said. "Just to see what they look like."

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

He shrugged. "That's what you're gonna tell me to do."

She grinned in silent acknowledgement and slipped her engagement ring onto her right hand. She slid the diamond band on and looked at it for a moment.

"Looks nice," Steve said noncommittally.

"Yes, but with the engagement ring . . ." she said and slipped her own ring on with the band. "A little too much."

She repeated the process with the diamond and sapphire band and came to the same conclusion.

"We're just getting started," Gary assured her. "I have the Elsa Peretti with three small diamonds or, alternately, a single small diamond. Note how the band curves to both fit and accentuate your engagement ring."

Catherine tried the band with the single diamond along with her ring and held her arm out to get a good look.

Steve watched her face and said, "I don't think we're there yet."

"No," Catherine agreed.

Gary nodded and picked up another ring. "This is our Harmony wedding band. It's tapered in the center for a lovely effect."

Catherine tried it on and looked at it thoughtfully. "That is nice, a little different, but . . ." She bit her lower lip, still looking at her finger.

"What?" Steve prompted.

"I'd like to try just a plain band," she said. "It's what my mom has, and my grandma. I've never seen them without theirs, and that . . ." She smiled softly, glancing at Gary and then back at Steve. "When I think of wedding rings, that's what I think of."

Steve smiled, reaching over to briefly catch her hand in his.

"What a beautiful sentiment," Gary said genuinely. He held up a finger with an excited smile. "And I have just the thing."

He stepped a few feet away and was back a moment later. "This is our Lucida wedding band. Platinum. Two millimeters. The very definition of simplicity and elegance."

Catherine's eyes lit up as she reached for it, but Steve beat her to it.

"May I?" he asked, taking the ring from Gary.

The jeweler happily handed the ring over with a knowing smile and watched as Steve took Catherine's hand a slipped the ring on it, then moved her engagement ring onto the same finger.

Steve looked from her hand to her eyes, folding his fingers around hers, and their matching smiles told Gary all he needed to know. He glanced down, giving them a moment to themselves.

"One down," Catherine said quietly, smiling at Steve.

"One down," he agreed.

Gary took that as his cue and said, "Now, Commander, I've never seen you wearing jewelry, so I wasn't sure on your preferences. I selected several options–"

"You got one that looks like that?" Steve asked, nodding to the band on Catherine's finger, his eyes never leaving hers.

Gary smiled and, without a word, retrieved a ring very similar. "This is the exact style, also platinum, but four-and-a-half millimeters wide." He held the ring out. "Lieutenant?"

Catherine tore her eyes from Steve and let go of his hand to take the ring. Slowly, she slid it onto the ring finger of his left hand. It was a little loose, but otherwise looked perfect.

Like it belonged.

Just like hers.

Eternal.

They stared at each other, their hands clasped, both taking a long, slow breath.

"This just got real," he said quietly.

"Yeah," she said in the same tone.

Gary smiled happily, looking between them. "If I were an officiant, I'd marry you right now."

Catherine and Steve laughed, turning to him.

"Thanks," Catherine said. "But we've made arrangements with a Navy chaplain."

"Oh, that's wonderful," Gary said warmly. "Very fitting."

Steve nodded. "He served with Catherine, actually."

"Even better," Gary said with a sincere nod. He smiled and nodded at their hands. "Now, I don't think I need to ask if you're sure about your choices today."

"We're sure," Steve said, and Catherine nodded happily.

Gary took a set of ring sizes from behind his counter as well as a pad and pencil. "Commander, it looks like yours will need to be re-sized." He looked between the two. "And we can also have them engraved. Most couples choose their initials and perhaps add the date. Or a word or phrase special to them."

"I have an idea," Catherine said with a quick glance at Steve. She motioned to the pad and pencil. "May I?"

"Of course," Gary readily agreed, passing them to her.

She wrote on the pad as Steve looked on with interest.

He smiled when she finished. "Perfect," he said.

She looked up at him. "Yeah?"

He leaned forward and lightly kissed her temple. "Yeah," he whispered.

"We can absolutely get them done for you this week," Gary said.

Steve and Catherine straightened, facing him again. The jeweler recognized the traces of reluctance on both their faces.

He smiled sympathetically as they removed the rings and handed them back. "Next time you put them on, you won't have to take them off ever again," he promised.

"I like the sound of that," Steve said, the thumb of his left hand brushing his temporarily bare ring finger. His eyes once again went to Catherine's and his fingers found hers.

She smiled in complete agreement, tightening her fingers around his. "Me, too."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 _Keep track of all the REAL World stories on our Tumblr page - mcrollintherealworld at tumblr dot com - including a chronological list!_

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
